The present invention relates to a data acquisition system.
The invention has been developed primarily for induced polarisation (IP) geophysical surveys utilising controlled sources and natural sources for identifying metalliferous regions within a geological body, and will be described herein after with reference to that application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use and is also applicable to other geological, geophysical, geotechnical, environmental and other surveys.